It is old to supply fluff to a converting machine through a fluff batt forming and feeding machine having a single screen. See, for example, Joa U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,086,253 and 3,666,611. It is also old to utilize such a machine to reclaim waste pulp and fluff and to mix the output of said reclaiming machine with fluff generated from a virgin source of fluff for joint delivery to a converting machine. However, in such prior devices, each converting machine required its own waste reclaiming fluff feeder. In a converting plant having several converting machines with each requiring its own feeder for reclaimed fluff, the high cost of the machinery, the large floor spaced required and the power demands of the several reclaimers have militated against the utilization of reclaimed fluff.